


Inciso nel tempo - Fanart

by Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, finalmente i peri hanno la loro rivincita, peri che sembrano ulivi, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: Fanart per la storia "Inciso nel tempo" di NykyoRealizzata con acquerelli, carta da acquerello e matite colorate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inciso nel tempo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766451) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly). 



> Il mio regalo.  
> I miei kink.  
> Con questa storia Nykyo ha fatto il pieno dei miei kink e mi ha permesso di realizzarle le fanart, all'inizio avevo un po' di paura, disegnare Cora, disegnare un cielo notturno, tutte cose che non ho mai fatto, nel complesso posso dire di essere contenta di esser riuscita in questa piccola impresa.
> 
> Grazie mille, Tesoro <3

 


End file.
